


Out Of Love || KeyxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: A/B/O [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha SHINee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Everyone knew the rules, at eighteen, omegas would be taken from their families. It was a kinda harsh reality for them, and the years leading up were just as bad, or so you’ve heard. All you could ever do was watch and maybe lend a hand to your schools only omega, but you could never imagine or understand their pain. You even felt guilty sometimes for how great of a life you had in comparison. Loving parents, awesome friends, it was the best, but nothings perfect and past mistakes will always catch up to you, even if you don’t know about them.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Reader
Series: A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“Too bad you weren’t born an alpha.”

“What does that mean?”

“If you were, you could apply to help omegas.”

“You think-”

The last bell had just rung, meaning all classes had ended for the day. The halls were filled with students leaving class and getting ready to go home. You were with your friends, picking up on a conversation from lunch when you stopped. Another kid from your class, Jason, was being picked on. It was sadly a common thing, he was the only omega in the school, and his bullies were all alphas. You could never stand the sight, and always got involved.

You’d get in trouble if Jason wasn’t an omega. Despite the laws no one ever listened, and no one ever seemed to care about what happened to him. The only time you, or anyone, would get in trouble was if you got hit. There would be some consequences, and your parents would always tell you not to interfere in things that didn’t concern you, but you knew it wasn’t right. So you’d keep doing it, whether you got hurt or not.

“Stop picking on him Raymond, it doesn’t make you look strong.”

“And here’s little miss sunshine again. Why don’t you just stay out of it?”

“Picking on someone cause they’re an omega makes you look pathetic. Do you have to go after him instead of a beta or alpha? No, but you do, cause if anyone else took you on, you’d lose.”

“Really?”

“I can kick your ass right now! Or have all those detentions not taught you that yet.”

“You’re just some fucken omega lover. Is little Jay here your boyfriend? Or even better, a father.”

“Why you little-!”

“Break it up now!” A teacher interrupted. “Come on, I’m sure you all want to go home, keep it moving, let’s go.”

Among the shuffling of students wanting to avoid trouble you grabbed Jason and got him away from the bullies as fast as you could. You helped him out often so you knew where his locker was and accompanied him, sticking around to make sure nothing happened again.

“Thank you…”

“No problem.”

“You should really stop though.”

“Huh?”

“Despite everything you’ve done he hasn’t eased up. You’ll get seriously hurt someday.”

“I can take a punch from him. He just thinks that he can do whatever he wants cause he’s an alpha. He’s not even that strong to begin with. Any beta could take him.”

“Like you?”

“Well, any omega could too.”

“I’m not a fighter.”

“And you don’t have to be. Although I’m pretty sure if you beat him up, you wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“Really?”

“It’s not like you get in trouble now anyway, given your status you know.”

“I hate it though…”

“Huh? Hate what?”

“My status, my immunity… the teachers don’t care about me, neither do my parents. I’m pretty sure I’m failing all my classes, and I don’t think anyone considers me their friend, but that won’t stop my eighteenth birthday from coming. It’s like nothing I do matters.”

“I’m sorry… I can’t understand what you’re going through but I’ll help you.”

“Stopping Raymond is enough… even if for a while.”

“No I mean with other things too.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll tutor you, and regardless of what the teacher says I’ll look over your tests with you and see how you really did. You can be sure you’ll be graduating with honors if we do this together.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

“Why though? I’m an omega…”

“You’re still a person. I’ll be your friend and tutor, then again, I think the whole school sees me as your friend already, so I’ll tutor you on top of that.” You held out your hand. “Deal?”

He smiled. “Deal.”

“Y/n! There you are.”

Your friends ran over to you, the halls mostly empty by then. They weren’t as friendly as you were to Jason, but they weren’t rude. They greeted him and asked if he was alright, but they were really only there for you. Once you were sure Jason was good to go you made your way to your locker with your friends.

“See, this is exactly what I meant.” Your friend Ruby said. “You’d be great with omegas.”

“What?”

“You always protect Jason when there’s a chance.” Your other friend Jess added. “You could do that kinda stuff full time.”

“But I want to be a doctor.”

“Yeah, so you could apply to work with the government can’t you?”

“Only alphas are allowed to work with omegas, remember. They’re much better at calming them down if necessary.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t apply.” Ruby countered. “You could be the first ever beta doctor who works with the government in the Omega Care Division.”

“It’s care and protection.”

“See you already know so much.”

“Rules are rules though.”

“Well maybe you can change them. If you’re really gonna study to be a doctor, there’s no harm in applying for the OCPD, you never know, you might get in.”

“I’ll consider it. So how about my place for homework?”

“I’m in.”

“Yeah, your mom makes the best sandwiches.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you started high school you had been very nervous. Your family had just moved to a new place, so you had left all your friends behind and would be starting over. It made high school all the more terrifying for you, and you feared you wouldn’t make friends. Luckily you did, and the three of you have stayed together since freshman year. Now you were all seniors, looking forward to graduation and going off to college to build a future.

“I hate calculus, you know.”

“Same. It seems like useless math.” Jess added. “As if we’ll all need it someday.”

“What about you y/n? You’re passing aren’t you?”

“Yeah, B-, so don’t think I’m some math genius.”

“You should tutor us then, maybe I’ll manage to pass with a C.”

“Me too, me too, I don’t want to have to retake this class next semester.”

“I… well I could… but I did promise Jason I’d tutor him.”

“What? I thought he was passing.”

“Yeah but the teachers don’t grade him properly or care about his grades… he just wants to learn…”

“Alright, then just help us out with calculus when we do homework together.”

“Deal.”

“So when are you tutoring him?”

“Right now actually. We have the same free period so I have to go.”

“Alright, see you at lunch then.”

“Yeah.”

The two of you met up in the library, a place many other students rather avoid, having a study room all to yourselves. As it went you were basically his teacher and tutor, going over his assignments and comparing things to yours. The first few times he was quiet, but very thankful, and as time went on he got more comfortable.

“Well, you’re very good in history, better than me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, maybe you should tutor me for that class.”

“If… if you want.”

“Yeah, we can pass all our classes together.”

Teachers always had Jason pass assignments and tests without actually checking anything, so that was what you started with. He really paid attention and was actually doing well, but as expected, math was a struggle. That was the focus, as well as biology. For the most part no one knew about your study sessions but word got around eventually and were interrupted. It wasn’t surprising that it was Raymond, didn’t even knock.

“Look what we have here, a secret make out session?”

“Fuck off, Raymond.” You got up. “It’s a study session, something you probably need.”

“Never though the loser could get a girlfriend.”

“Can you leave? This is a library, which means quiet study, and you’re not listed to be in our study room.”

“So chatty and boring. I bet you just wanna see what an omega feels like.”

“I said leave!”

You shoved him out of the room and locked the door. Jason was staring down at the floor, and you could both still hear the others chatting around outside the room.

“Maybe we should stop with the tutoring…”

“I’m fine.”

“But they’re gonna start saying things.”

“I don’t care. Look we’re all in our senior year. We just have to make it to graduation and then we’ll never see them again.”

“I won’t but you’ll come back for class reunions.”

“I don’t have to. Look if you really don’t want me to tutor you anymore, then I’ll stop.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“What’s the point? It’s not like Ray can take me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You’ve been doing great too, it’d be a shame to stop now.”

“As long as you’re okay with it.”

“I am.”

“Thank you.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Of course the rumors started, that you and Jason were dating, well, that you were fucking, but you ignored them, although it wasn’t so easy for Jason. If anything he had it harder, rumor even was he was blackmailing you into being with him. Whenever you had the chance you’d shut it down but that didn’t make it stop. Your friends seemed to be on your side but even they were worried.

“Maybe you should just stop the tutoring.” Ruby said. “This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah. I think even the teachers are giving you weird looks.”

“Who cares?” You stated. “These rumors should have been going around since the first day I kicked Raymond’s ass. It’s only coming up now cause we’re alone together in a room and everyone around me thinks I’m a goddamn horny teenager.”

“Okay…” Jess mumbled. “Didn’t mean to hit a nerve there.”

“I know, I know. It’s just stupid and people are just as stupid sometimes. I just want to graduate already and…”

“Go to college?”

“Well yeah but…”

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked. “I don’t wanna sound rude, but I feel like there’s something you’ve been avoiding, something that you’re not telling us.”

“Are you and Jason… actually dating?”

“It’s not that I swear!”

You closed your locker and leaned back against it. At least it was the end of another day and fighting off rumors had been weighing down on you. They were right though, there was something you hadn’t been telling them, and it upset you the most.

“So… what is it?” Jess wondered. “Is everything okay?”

“My parents… want to move…”

“Again? But… you just moved here like four years ago.”

“Yeah… wherever I go to college, that’s where we’ll move so I don’t have to be so far from home.”

“Sounds like they don’t wanna let you go.”

“I know…”

“Doesn’t seem like such a bad thing though, you’d never get home sick.”

“I don’t think any place feels like home. I’m just getting used to being here and everything…”

“Have you talked with them?” Ruby said. “Maybe you should tell them you don’t want them to move with you. That you need to be away from home and learn to be independent.”

“I’ve tried… but how am I supposed to stop them? It feels like they don’t trust me.”

“You want us to help you? Maybe if all three of us talk to them we could convince them.”

“Yeah.” Jess agreed. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“If you really want to help me with that, I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course, just pick a time.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Thanks, you’re both just so awesome.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You always walked yourself home after school, that is if your friends weren’t coming over for a homework session. It wasn’t too long of a trip, and you were enjoying the warm weather that day. You lived in an apartment building and had gotten to know your neighbors pretty well, although that day, when you greeted some, they gave you a weird look. You ignored it, figuring they were having a bad day or something and you didn’t help. It was really nice out so you figured you’d leave your things at home and go out for some ice cream.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home! I’m gonna go out for some ice cream real quick. Do you want me to bring anything back?”

When you got home you went straight to your room and put your bag on your desk chair. You went into your backpack to grab your wallet, making sure you had your keys and phone too before you went out. As you stepped out of your room you realized you hadn’t actually got a response yet. Your mom worked from home, so she was usually always around, and your dad tended to work through the night, so they were both usually home by the time you got back from school. If they weren’t there would have been a note on your door, which there wasn’t. Actually the house seemed way too quiet. 

“Hello?” You cautiously walked out of your room. “Mom? Dad? Are you home?”

Even if they left a note to let you know they had gone out, it was still something that rarely happened. You suddenly heard noise coming from the living room and felt relieved, they probably just didn’t hear you come in. You walked over with a spring in your step.

“Hey I’m going to go out for…”

Your words trailed up when you saw five men in suits lounging around in the living room as if this was their home. They had been talking with each other, but stopped when you walked in. Fear quickly swallowed you whole.

“Ah, you’re home. We’re-”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to scream, and instead made a run for the door. You had to get out, you had to call the police, you had to find your parents, but you just weren’t fast enough.

“Ya!”

The footsteps behind you made everything scarier, especially when you were grabbed. That’s when you were going to scream but a hand was over your mouth to make sure you didn’t. Whoever grabbed you had their other arm around you and picked you up off the ground, carrying you back the way you came. The tears were building and you didn’t know what was going to happen to you.

“Did you have to cover her mouth?”

“She was going to scream.”

“As if she won’t now.” The man looked down at you. “Sweetheart, we’re not here to hurt you. We’re with the Omega Care and Protection Division, and we just want to talk.”

The guy, Onew, showed you his badge, he seemed to be in charge. You probably should have questioned them a bit more, it could be a cover story these trespassers were using, but given the clearly expensive suits, the fancy briefcase on the coffee table, the fact that you could tell they were all alphas, and that they probably would have knocked you out by now if they were going to rob or kill you, there was no reason for them to lie about something like that. Since you had calmed down a bit you were let go, wiping away the tears before they fell.

“What… what do you want to talk about?”

“You should sit down first.”

“Why?”

“Please.” 

You nodded shyly and sat down on the couch. Onew sat across from you and opened his case, you couldn’t see anything inside. Two others stood on either side of the couch, another by the hallway, probably meant to stop you if you tried to run again, and the last stood behind Onew. You didn’t like the occasional glances they gave you though.

“Who are you? And where are my parents? Why are you here? I don’t know anything that could help-”

“Easy now, easy. We’ll get to that, but I do suppose introductions are in order. I’m Onew, I’m in charge of this group. The two agents at your sides are Minho and Jonghyun, the one behind me is Taemin, and the other is Key. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I… I guess… what do you want?”

“Like I said, we just want to talk. We have some questions for you.”

“Am… am I in trouble?”

“No. Why do you think you’d be in trouble with the OCPD?”

“Um… no reason…”

“You think maybe you can not lie.” Key mumbled. “It’ll make all this easier.”

“Key.” Onew glared. “Shut up.”

“What? I’m just saying.”

“My point still stands.”

“Fine.”

“Sorry about him, but he’s right. Please don’t lie to us.”

“Sorry…”

“So what makes you think you’d be in trouble with us?”

“Cause… cause of the omega in my school… we’re just friends but I know there’s been rumors than we’re more…”

“I see, thank you, but this isn’t about that.”

“Oh… okay.”

Onew gave you a smile and focused on his briefcase. He grabbed a file from it, leaning back and looking through it.

“It’s y/n right?”

“Yes.”

“Very nice. It says here you’re seventeen, and your birthday is in the summer, after graduation.”

“Yes.”

“Are you excited for that?”

“Well I have to pass all my classes first.”

“True. How long have you lived here?”

“Almost four years. We moved here the summer before my freshman year.”

“Have you moved before that?”

“Um… I think when I was less than a year old my parents moved to the home I spent most of my childhood in. Or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Any plans to move again? Or is this your new home?”

“Ah… my parents want to move wherever I decide to go to college, so they can be close to me.”

“Is that what you think?”

“What?”

“Y/n, does anyone in your house take medication?”

“No… we’ve all been pretty healthy…”

Onew put the file down on the coffee table, right next to his briefcase, then pulled out a pill bottle from the case, setting it down too.

“This was found in your parents room, hidden between the mattress and bed frame. Do you know what this is?”

“Medication… is someone in my family sick? Is one of my parents dying?”

“No they’re fine.” Jonghyun assured. “As fine as they can be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Y/n, this isn’t some medication.” Onew said. “These are suppressants.”

“Suppressants? Why would they… those are for… but they’re illegal… is one of my parents a runaway?”

“Well this is great…”

“Taemin.”

“Sorry…”

“Y/n, you know when you’re born a doctor notes what you are in hospital records. The OCPD has access to all those records, but, within three months your parents are to confirm or deny the doctors notes, as mistakes can be made.”

“Yeah…”

“Your parents never actually reported your status, in fact they disappeared.”

“What?”

“The birth certificate that was found in your parents bedroom, yours of course, doesn’t come up in our systems, which is very strange. Its first appearance was actually in your kindergarten records, five years after you were born.”

“Stop…”

“Since you were a baby at the time, your case was put on the back burner, but as your eighteenth birthday approached, finding you has become a priority within the OCPD. All educational institutions were asked to send us their records of any and all school girls who were in your age range. You were one of the few discrepancies we found.”

“Please stop…”

“Further research into your records revealed the birth certificate discrepancy, so we got a warrant to search this place. Nothing was found at first until Key went into your room. To the untrained nose you come off as a beta, but I’m sure you know we can tell the difference.”

“No… no, no, I’m a beta, I’ve always been a beta!”

“We kept searching and ultimately found the pills and fake papers.”

“Where are my parents!”

“They’ve been arrested for possessing illegal drugs and forged papers. Plus, given your statements, it’s clear they’ve secretly been feeding you suppressants for years, concealing your true nature, even from yourself. So hiding an omega will be added to their charges.”

You jumped to your feet. “You’re lying!”

“I’m afraid we’re not. You are an omega, y/n. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

You felt like you couldn’t breath, they had to be lying to you, they had to be. The tears had started falling at some point, and you were hyperventilating.

“Maybe you should have been a little less straightforward.” Minho said. “Y/n, are you-”

You bolted out of the living room, but you weren’t aiming for the door. Either way Key snatched you up, holding you against his chest.

“No running little one.”

“Let me go! Let me go! You’re just a bunch of liars!”

“Key, please drop her.” Onew said.

“But-”

“Now.”

When you were free you ran to your room and slammed the door shut, locking it. You collapsed to the floor, hugging your knees to your chest and you let the tears flow. You didn’t want to believe them, but just thinking about it, the pieces fit. You’ve never actually been to a doctor, if you were ever sick your mom had you stay home and she would look after you. From a young age your parents cooked all your meals and got you used to eating every bite, they always packed your lunch for school too.

The only time you ever had a fight with them, when you refused to eat at home, they were so worried you thought they were overreacting. After a few days of your little strike you started feeling sick, you figured it was karma, or just all the junk food you had been eating, looking back that wasn’t illness, it was you coming off the suppressants, and that was one of the worst feelings you’ve ever had. 

Days later, back on home cooked meals, you felt better. Now you couldn’t help but wonder if they had really been worried about their daughter or the truth coming out. What hurt the most was that you were going to have to come to terms with the fact that your life was over. You’re not going to college, you’re not gonna be a doctor, after graduation you were basically going to disappear or maybe you’d leave tonight. Either way all you could do was cry and hope you’d wake up from this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up on the floor, having fallen asleep at some point during your weeping. You were right in front of your door, and you sure felt sore. You sniffled a bit, wiping away the tears. When you looked at the clock on your nightstand you realized how late in the night it was, then your stomach growled. You pressed your ear against the door, you didn’t hear anything. Maybe they had left, but that was highly unlikely.

You slowly opened your door, none of the lights were on. You slowly made your way over to the kitchen, and turned on a light. You didn’t scream but you just stared at one of the boys standing in your kitchen, sandwich in hand. If you remembered correctly his name was Key. You both stood in silence for a while, and then your stomach growled again. He chuckled and put the plate down, sliding it over to you.

“You should eat. You ran off without dinner.”

“So then shouldn’t I eat dinner…”

“It’s pretty late, wouldn’t go well.”

“Right…”

You grabbed the plate and went over to the table, sitting down. It was a pretty good sandwich, and eventually Key came over and sat down across from you.

“If you’re really hungry I can make you something.”

“The sandwich is fine.”

“Alright.”

“So… what happens next? Do we leave in the morning?”

“Why would we do that?”

“Because you take omegas away… that’s your job isn’t it?”

“When omegas are eighteen, yes.”

“Right… so then what are you gonna do?”

“Given the circumstances, Onew and I will stay until you come of age.”

“Wait what? You expect me to go to school tomorrow?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t you?”

“Cause my parents have been arrested… and I’m an omega… so I’ve been lying to everyone for the last three years. I can’t go back there.”

“All omegas are required to graduate high school.”

“Some omegas come of age before graduation, what do you do then?”

“You don’t fall into that category. Besides, we’ve already reported your circumstances to your school. There should be no issues.”

“You did what!” You jumped to your feet. “Why would you do that!”

“You’re an omega, things are different for you. Schools have laws to follow in regards-”

“That doesn’t matter!”

“You’ll wake Onew if you keep yelling. So please calm down.”

“My life is over.” 

You sat down, staring at the floor. You had no idea how you could face your friends again or how you could tell them, maybe you shouldn’t.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“This. Most kids in your situation actually know the truth, it’s just a matter of getting caught. You had no idea.”

“Why couldn’t you just leave us alone…”

“Do you really think you could live the rest of your life without anyone ever finding out?”

“I’ll never know now.”

“You’d have to take suppressants for the rest of your life, and at a higher dosage than you do now. What your parents were giving you mostly masks your scent, after you turn eighteen, you needed to do more than that. If you get too excited, or very emotional, you’ll burn through them and be exposed, you’d be in danger.”

“I can handle myself.”

“A life avoiding doctors, you’d never be able to be intimate with anyone either. The general public is no longer aware of how intoxicating an omega’s scent can be. They wouldn’t be able to control themselves, and you’d be too weak to fight. Tell me, before you found out the truth, what did you want to be?”

“A doctor…”

“Did your parents know that?”

“Yes.”

“Did they oppose the idea?”

“Yes… what does-”

Key scoffed. “You’d rat yourself out. Somewhere along your studies you’d be discovered, and you know that. We’re just trying to take care of you. Before the OCPD, your kind suffered a lot.”

“Do you think you’ve made things better for us? We’re targets, and a lot of us don’t know what friendship is… or love… I’m probably going to lose all that tomorrow…”

“If you really want to take a day off, I’m sure I can convince Onew-”

“No. There’s no point putting this off.”

“Well it will be, for a while at least.”

“Huh?”

“You’re on suppressants and underage. They’ll wear off in a few days, maybe sooner over the stress.”

“Thanks for the heads up, I guess.”

“Sure. You should go to sleep. In your actual bed this time.”

“I will or at least I’ll try.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You couldn’t actually sleep, too anxious, worried about going to school. You weren’t sure what you were going to do, or if telling your friends was a good idea. The thing was, you didn’t really have control, eventually your own scent would give you away. This truth was like a wound, and you needed to rip the bandage off. You got out of bed when you smelled food. You creeped to the kitchen and saw the other boy, Onew cooking.

“You can take a seat, I’m almost done.” You didn’t move. “I don’t bite.”

“Right…”

You sat down at the table, seeing it was set for three. Your heart sank a bit, you missed your parents, even if you hated them for what they did.

“What can I do?”

“Just sit there, I already set the table.”

“I mean about my parents.”

“What are you talking about?”

“What can I do to help them? They were arrested for… they didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s not true according to the lie. They illegally acquired suppressants and hid your true identity, even from you.”

“I’ll say it’s not true, that I knew, that it was my idea.”

“Since you were five?” Onew turned the stove off, sitting across from you. “Y/n, anything you do or say to try and help them is going to make things worse.”

“But they don’t… they didn’t have bad intentions.”

“I get what you’re saying, they did this out of love for you, to protect you, to keep you safe, but according to the law, they did a lot of illegal things.”

“You said it yourself, they did it out of love, so they wouldn’t lose me.” Your voice was cracking. “They shouldn’t go to prison. I’ll say anything to-”

“Y/n, anything you say will make things worse.”

“I just want-”

“You say it was your idea, the court will take it as your parents manipulated you, forcing you to take suppressants. Does that sound better?”

“No, but what if it was true? What if-”

“You’re an omega, we’re supposed to protect you. This system isn’t perfect, but you’ll always be seen as the victim because you were and still are a minor. The best thing you can do is let it go. You can’t help them, I’m sorry.”

“Will I… can I see them again?”

“I’m afraid not. You know crimes against omegas are some of the worse, and they certainly wouldn’t let you see them, for your safety.”

“Yeah…”

Onew got up, getting you a plate for breakfast. It smelled good too, and you wondered how these guys knew how to cook.

“You should eat. Key or I can take you to school.”

“No! No, please… I can walk…”

“Not going to run away are you?”

“Where would I go? I won’t run, promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

After breakfast you got ready for school, still dreading the day. On your way out you saw Key waking up. He waved you off but you were too wrapped up in your head to notice. It was weird having two agents in your home, but you were powerless to stop them. When you got to school everything was different, to you at least.

You moved like a zombie preparing for the day, every noise around you blurring into static. The staff, the teachers, knew the truth, so you wondered how they were going to treat you. Although when you saw your friends, you knew what you had to do.

“Can I talk with you… in private… we might miss first period…”

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

“I know…”

You three went off to one of the girls’ bathrooms to talk. It took you a second but eventually you talked, you told them everything that happened. You somehow managed not to cry, but talking about it made it all the more real.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not one for jokes…”

“But you don’t seem… different.”

“I have a few days before the suppressants wear off, then my scent will change and everyone will know.”

“Wait so the teachers-”

“They already know. The agents informed the school yesterday.”

“Can’t you just… keep taking the suppressants until you graduate? Even without telling them?”

“They already got rid of the ones my parents had for me, and they’re agents. They’d know I was on them.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know… is there anything I can do?” You took a breath. “Look if you guys… don’t want to hang around me anymore cause I’m a… I get it… this is your free pass to go.”

“We would never leave you like that. We’ve known you before this whole mess came about, we’re not just gonna turn our backs on you over this. Besides we only have so much time left…”

“Thanks.”

Even if you got to keep your friends, the rest of school life was different. The teachers were quick to give you the cold shoulder, or at least not be as friendly. You shouldn’t have cared so much, but it hurt. Everything else was normal, but it wasn’t going to last. Of course when you got to Jason you were quiet, he noticed, and you broke down, spilling everything, if anyone could understand it would be him.

“Wow… I didn’t know your parents cared so much.”

“I don’t know if I would call it caring, it’s screwed me over here.”

“I’m sorry, you should be glad you didn’t have to live as one though.”

“I suppose you’re right… I’m gonna get torn apart when word gets out.”

“I’m still here, I won’t judge. You’ve been by my side despite everything.”

“Honestly I’m starting to think a part of me knew the truth and wanted to look out for you cause of that.”

“You know you’re still a badass right?”

“I hope you’re right.”

“At least now when you kick ass you won’t get in trouble for it.”

“Oh, I should teach you some moves, and then we’d be unstoppable.”

You both laughed. It was nice, you felt normal, as if nothing had really changed. You were lucky that you wouldn’t be the only omega at school. Since you were still adjusting you cancelled your study sessions with your friends, you were pretty sure the agents wouldn’t approve of you bringing anyone home. You didn’t want to be late and worry them, so right after school you went home, well, it wasn’t really home anymore.

“Ah, you’re home.” Key greeted you. “How was school.”

“Don’t, you sound like my parents.”

“Sorry. I’ll make you something to eat. It’s just you and me for now, Onew went out grocery shopping.”

“Can I… can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Why can’t I take suppressants? Until I graduate that is…”

“You’ve never been your true self. All those drugs do is deny who you really are, you shouldn’t force that on yourself, and we won’t let you either.”

“I figured.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”


	3. Chapter 3

You knew you were changing, and you could tell when it was becoming obvious. Everyone at school began to give you weird looks. It’s not that they didn’t know, it’s that they did, that they knew exactly what you smelled like. Even though your friends wanted you around, you didn’t want to drag them down their senior year. So you made it a point to distance yourself from them. You never knew the world could be so lonely.

It started becoming a habit to skip some of your classes. You knew it wouldn’t affect your grade, and you also couldn’t bear to see some of your favorite teachers anymore. You’d hide out in one of the bathrooms, the far ones that are rarely used, sitting up on the counter and staring out the window. You knew the rules, everyone knew the rules concerning omegas but it was all just a lie. The protection and care, that came after, after all the pain and rejection. You only heard stories and rumors of what went on before the OCPD, so you weren’t sure if in another time you’d be better off.

“Aren’t you back early?”

Even if you were seen leaving school grounds a whole class before the final bell no one would stop you, no one did. You didn’t care if the agents noticed, not like they could do anything to actually make you stay in class. Onew was cooking when you got home, and he was very surprised to see you.

“School let out early.”

You shut yourself in your room, throwing your backpack on the ground and curling up in bed. Things were supposed to get better for omegas once they came of age, but you couldn’t imagine it. Maybe it was all just some elaborate lie considering no omegas ever spoke about the OCPD, none were ever heard from again for their own protection. You ignored the knock on your door, burying your head under the pillow, but Onew let himself in anyway.

“You should eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You always say that.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like your job?”

“I-”

“Do you like looking after omegas after they’ve been through hell?”

“Y/n, I don-”

“Why did you have to ruin my life? Why couldn’t you have just left me alone. You found me like you were supposed to, but did you have to barge in? Couldn’t you have just left me alone until I was of age, instead of being here playing house as if that makes anything better!” You were on a roll at this point. “I come back home everyday to be reminded that it isn’t one anymore, it’s a prison. I go to school where everyone has turned their back on me and treats me like I’m not there. You took away everything that made me happy, and you think I’m gonna be okay someday. You don’t have to pretend to care, I know you don’t.”

Onew was quiet, not even meeting your eyes. You sniffled and wiped away the tears that had built up, laying back down. After a moment he sat down near you, taking a breath.

“You know, it used to be mandatory for omegas to take suppressants if they wanted to leave the house, even little ones if they were of age. That way they wouldn’t be a danger to those around them. You’re still young so you don’t know how it feels, neither would I, but omegas were practically zombies. Their nature, who they are, pushed down like that, and even then it was dangerous. If they got too happy, or sad, or angry, they’d burn through their suppressants and would suddenly be very vulnerable. Suddenly all eyes were on them, their intoxicating scent filling the room. You’d be angry if you saw the shape they were in when they got to a hospital, maybe afraid too.”

“What… what’s your point?”

“You history books don’t talk about how it was for omegas before, for good reason too, but I have to know so I can make the hard choices. I don’t like taking kids from their families, although not all come from loving homes like you, but I know what the alternative is, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Onew stood up. “Food is ready in the kitchen, please eat.”

He quietly left you alone, and all you could do was ponder over his words. At school everyone learned very basic and simple things about omegas, whereas betas and alphas were spoken about with great detail and importance. No one ever talked about how things were before, history books didn’t go that far back either. You didn’t know if you were meant to feel comfort over his words, or have an actual reason to hate him. Either way your stomach growling interrupted your thoughts. You had skipped lunch that day so you had to eat something or else you’d feel worse.

The agents were good cooks although you couldn’t help but miss your moms cooking. At least you were alone in the kitchen and served yourself. You didn’t bother with your homework afterwards, your grades didn’t matter any way, so it was easier to just go to bed earlier. Since you had more energy you’d also leave the house earlier, skipping out on breakfast, but this time they were ready for you. As you tried to quietly leave Key grabbed your backpack and held you back.

“Good morning.”

“Morning…”

“You know skipping breakfast is very bad for your health.”

“I’ll eat something at school.”

“If you’re up this early I have plenty of time to prepare you something, come on.”

You sulked and followed Key to the kitchen, sitting down and waiting. You could at least appreciate his lack of conversation, and used the time to quickly bullshit your homework assignments. Although as Key served you he noticed, but didn’t scold you on it.

“How about I pick you up after school today.”

“What for?”

“We can go somewhere for dinner, your favorite place perhaps.”

“No offense… well, actually, full offense, I don’t want to be seen with either of you. I’ve never heard of agents just hanging around.”

“Then we can order take out and come home.”

“Don’t call this place home, it’s not.”

“My bad, but would you mind me picking you up with Onew this afternoon?”

“Whatever, do what you want.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting for you guys.”

“Thank you.”

When you finished eating you packed up your things and quietly left for school. You got there just as the first bell rang and made your way to your class. Everyone gave a quick glance in your direction but that was all the attention you ever got. You always skipped your last class of the day, it used to be your favorite and you couldn’t bear to be there anymore. Since you promised to go with the agents after school you couldn’t leave early, so you just grabbed things from your locker and went to your usual hiding spot to wait. 

The final bell rang but you stayed put, not wanting to go out into the crowded hallway. After a few minutes, when the noise had settled down, you knew you could leave. You grabbed your things but as you were about to step out someone stood in your way and shoved you back into the bathroom. You stumbled but quickly composed yourself and saw who it was, glaring at them.

“What the fuck do you want, Raymond?”

“I knew it would be easy to find you.”

“Just let me leave, I don’t have time for this.”

“Nice to see that fire hasn’t completely died in you.”

“Move.”

“You know.” Ray shoved you back. “I heard your parents got arrested.”

“… what…”

“Everyone’s been talking about you. One moment you’re happy and top of your class, next you’re an omega, quite a secret you were keeping.”

“I don’t-”

“I guess the OCPD found you, and knowing the rules, you screwed over your parents.”

“Shut up!”

“Fine, cause I don’t really care.”

As he walked forward you stepped back until you were against the wall. You were nervous, scared, something you had never really felt before because of Raymond. It made you feel pathetic how quickly things had changed.

“Maybe I knew what you really were from the start, explains why I always liked you.”

“Get-”

His hand was suddenly around your throat, squeezing tightly to stop you from talking. You wanted to scream but then his lips were on yours, his free hand on your hip, slowly moving to grope your ass. You tried to push him off, but he seemed much stronger than before. Tears stung your eyes and you bit his lip. He pulled away, only to slap you and flip you over.

“Stop! Raymond, stop this!”

“Shut up, you know you like this.”

“I don’t! Stop it!”

“Well I guess you will.”

You screamed but he slammed your head on the wall, telling you to be quiet. Everything felt dizzy and fear began to swallow you up. Even if it seemed useless you kept struggling, wishing this nightmare would just end. You don’t know what you were expecting, but nothing ever happened. You heard a crash and then felt less pressure on you, but you didn’t move at first.

“Y/n!”

When someone turned you around you screamed, but then realized you were in someone’s arms. You squirmed a bit before realising Key was holding you, gently rocking you in his arms. There was a commotion outside the bathroom but you couldn’t really make anything out. You felt calm and safe with Key and you didn’t want to move.

“I got you, you’re safe.”

“How… how did you…”

“You’re a good girl, so I knew something was up when you were late, and then I got your scent. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

“...”

“Let’s get you out of here okay.”

Key tried to move but you didn’t budge. He chuckled softly and moved slow, gently coaxing you as well. Outside the bathroom Onew was yelling with two teachers, Raymond sitting on the ground. You didn’t bother to listen in, not wanting to make yourself feel worse. You waited in the car with Key, a few students still around, so you knew the truth about what happened would probably get out. It wasn’t until Onew returned that you finally left. No trip into town, just straight home. You wanted to lock yourself up in your room but Key didn’t let you. He followed you and went into your closet, looking around and then pulling out a bag.

“You should pack.”

“What?”

“You should pack up, we’re leaving.”

“I… I thought…”

“We were gonna talk about transferring you remember? Well, we’ve already decided.”

“But… but…”

“Y/n… do you really want to go back there?”

“No…”

“Then pack up, we’ll leave once you’re ready.”

You had more questions, feeling like things were happening too fast, but Key left before you could open your mouth again. You just sat in bed for a while before everything finally settled in and you got to packing. You knew this was gonna happen eventually, ever since you found out your true nature, you just didn’t expect it so soon, or under these circumstances. As you finished up you couldn’t help but let the tears flow again.

You were lucky, very lucky, that Raymond didn’t get his way. So many things were just in place to help you, but you knew that there are others who haven’t been as lucky. As you sat in bed, getting past the tears you heard more people shuffling around. If you were truly leaving then surely the other agents would show up. There was a knock at the door and Onew let himself in.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I’m not leaving.”

“That’s very courageous of you, but that’s not an option anymore.”

“I can’t just leave.”

“And we’re not allowing you to go back there. Things could have been much worse, so for your sake, we’re going.”

“I can’t just leave! Like you said I got lucky, but others haven’t!”

“Y/n, do not make this difficult.”

“I am not going to leave Jason alone!”

“We can’t-”

“I’m not of age and yet you’re taking me, so you clearly can take him too!”

“Y/n, this-”

“I lived decently cause no one knew I was an omega, not even me. I’ve been exposed for how long now? Three weeks? And look what happened! He’s been exposed his whole life, you can’t play favorites like this!”

It was quiet for a moment as Onew weighed his options. It probably wouldn’t be hard for him to force you to go, especially since there were now five of them again, but he also knew you had a point. He sighed.

“Minho!”

“Yes.” Minho rushed over. “What’s up?”

“Take Taemin with you and go to the school, get all the information on the other omega and then submit his transfer papers. Afterwards go pick him and take him. If HQ has any questions they can speak directly to me. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Happy now?” Onew asked. “He’ll get picked up early.”

“How do I know you didn’t just lie to my face?”

“Because you’ll be seeing him again. Sooner than you think. Now let’s go, please.”

All you could do now was trust him, and you really didn’t have a choice. You were going to leave, willingly or not, so best not to cause trouble. You grabbed your bag and took one last look at the place you called home. Key asked if there was anyone you wanted to talk to before leaving, but there was no one you could face again. It was best just to leave and let your old friends move on. After all you were going to a better place, or at least that’s what everyone was told. You sat next to Key but stared out the window, watching the buildings and people fade into an endless treeline. You could only wonder what your new life would be like.


	4. Chapter 4

You wound up falling asleep on the drive, and when you were woken up, you found yourself in a new place. You didn’t know what you had been expecting, but it wasn’t this. As you stepped out of the car you could see a school before you, a big one. You looked around, seeing only a few other buildings around, and not much else. The place certainly looked like some kinda university with on campus housing, especially considering the whole place seemed to be gated. While you looked around the others unloaded your things.

“What… why are we here?”

“We said you were transferring, remember.” Jonghyun stated. “You haven’t graduated high school yet.”

“Oh… but I-”

The boys pulled you along towards what appeared to be the main building. You still had questions, but as you approached the school you saw others around and that made you nervous. And given how you were feeling, everyone could probably tell, and also tell what you were. Being shy and embarrassed in the moment was only part of it.

You were escorted to what would be your room. It was clear you’d have a roommate, but they weren’t there at the moment, most likely in class, so you could meet them later. After setting your things down, Key and Jonghyun showed you around, Onew having gone to the main office to finish up paperwork. Since no one from the school was actually giving you a tour, it was clear the boys were familiar with it.

The idea of transferring seemed like a good one at first, but now you were having doubts. You kept passing other kids in the halls and really felt like an outsider. Then it hit you. It didn’t register at first, but then you realized all the kids around you were omegas too. You didn’t trust your senses so you had to ask.

“Are… is everyone here… like me?”

“Yes.”

“There’s… there’s a lot…”

“Most are orphans.” Key explained. “Some are like you, taken before they’re of age, or they need to finish their studies. Although there are some alphas around too, they’re all orphans who plan to become agents.”

“There are some… alphas…”

“Harmless. I promise. If any alpha causes trouble they’ll be kicked out. It’s a rule for them to behave.”

“I see… so… so why isn’t this the norm?”

“What do you mean?”

“A school for omegas… they’d be safe, wouldn’t feel like an outcast. It sounds like a fever dream but…”

“We wouldn’t want to deny all omegas a chance at a real family.”

“It’s not always like that though… I was one of the lucky ones…”

At the end of the tour you wound up in the main office, being introduced to the principal and other staff members. The principal welcomed you, talking about your transcripts and that you’ll be placed somewhere appropriate. If you wanted to take a few days to adjust you could, but you chose to just jump in, easier to avoid trouble that way. As you left the office you were met with another surprise, seeing Minho and Taemin approaching, with Jason.

The little boy was as shy as you, but when you locked eyes, you both smiled. You were happy to see him, and glad Onew kept his word. You felt a bit more at ease, and you knew it’d make your transition easier. You were taken back to your room, Key sticking around to help you unpack. It was kinda weird, the fact that you would be staying there finally settling in. Your life had changed so much and so fast, you sat down to let yourself process.

“This will be your new home until you graduate.”

“Then… then what?”

“You’ll be moved to your proper home.”

There was a knock at the door, and Onew let himself in. He brought a jacket and tie with him, explaining that these two pieces were basically your uniform. At all times you at least had to be wearing the tie. You thanked them both, and they promised to stop by and check in on you often. Once they were sure you would be alright, they left, wishing you luck and telling you that you’d be alright. The night you got to meet your roommate, Angelica, and she welcomed you with open arms.

“So… you’ve been here your whole life?”

“Yup. My parents gave me up at birth when they realized I was an omega, didn’t want to go through the trouble I guess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I never met them or got attached, so it’s whatever.”

“Then… you must like this place?”

“Yeah, everyone’s nice and we all just get along. There’s never been any trouble here either. You’ll love it.”

“I hope so… since I don’t have a choice.”

“Trust me, you’re going to be alright.”

♥♥♥♥♥

First day’s are always nerve wracking. You didn’t know if Onew had done something or if it was just coincidence, but you and Jason were in the same class. It was nice to have a familiar face around, it made the introduction a little less awkward. Everyone was nice, and friendly, actually showing interest in you. It honestly felt like before, when you weren’t ostracized just cause you were different than everyone else.

You and Jason stuck together, but trying to isolate yourselves was never going to be an option. Others joined you at the lunch table, introducing themselves and asking how you both were adjusting. Of course such attitudes were new to Jason who was never one to have close friends, or any real friends at all. For you, it just made you feel normal. You took initiative and introduced yourself, helping Jason along.

“So you both transferred together?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh… are you dating?”

“What!” You blushed. “No, no, just friends.”

“That’s good, I know the school isn’t a fan of omegas dating each other.”

“Why…” Jason asked shyly. “Why not?”

“Cause omegas are supposed to end up with alphas, that’s just the way things are. Alphas can be such good care takers, but I suppose dating an omega can be a temporary thing, just get your feet in the water in regards to the dating life.”

“So then… there are some alphas here.” You said. “Can they date the omegas?”

“Not sure. Most alphas are on a strict leash to be here. They even have some separate classes, you know for their training.”

“What kind of rules… are there?”

“Not many I guess. Dorms aren’t co-ed, and all the alphas stay in one dorm. The alphas actually have a curfew that’s two hours before ours. Omegas pretty much have free reign of everything, expect for some alpha only things, like the dorm and some of their classes. Obviously no dating, but people sneak around that one. I don’t know what would happen if you got caught dating.”

“This place seems pretty laid back.”

“It really is. They just want us to enjoy ourselves, and keep up with our studies of course.”

“So… what is there to do? Like, sports and clubs?”

“Oh we have lots of clubs, you can make one too. We also have some sports teams, every now and then we play against other schools.”

“Other schools?” You questioned. “I didn’t even know this school exists.”

“Oh I meant other schools like ours. There aren’t many though.”

“So a place like this has existed the whole time…”

The bell rang and everyone cleared out of the cafeteria, going off to your classes. You lingered on the information you received. It was important, but you wouldn’t have really cared before. You thought you were lucky, but the more you dwelled on it, you couldn’t help but wonder if that was true. You were never gonna be able to hide from yourself forever, and looking back just resulted in suffering.

You couldn’t think about that, you couldn’t break down, so you just focused on school and enjoying the present. In a way you had more freedom now than you ever did, or ever would, so it was best to embrace that. The rest of the day went by well, but you weren’t ready for any after school socializing so you went to your room. Your roommate wasn’t there so you had the place to yourself. 

You weren’t even in there for a minute before there was a knock at the door. You couldn’t even guess who it could be, but you answered. When you opened the door you were actually a bit surprised, seeing Key standing there with a smile on his face, and a present. You asked whether it was alright for him to be there, and he assured you he was, so you let him in. He handed you the gift, and told you to open it.

“Is this seriously a house warming gift?”

“Something like that. Open it.”

It seemed a little funny, but you opened the little box. Under the wrapping paper you found a phone box, actually surprised. It wasn’t a joke, but a real phone, a rather expensive one too. Everything was set up so all you had to do was turn it on.

“Are you serious?”

“You do need a phone, so I got you one. I already added my number, the others did too.”

“But… why? This seems a little unnecessary since you know where I’ll be at all times.”

“Yeah, but, I wanted you to have a way to reach me in case you ever needed something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Surprise me.”

“… thanks.”

“Of course. How was your first day?”

“Good. Everyone was nice, I don’t need to do much catching up with school work, Jason’s in my class too. It feels like not much has changed… when compared to my old school life, you know before…”

“Yeah. I can get the change is all going to take some getting used to, but this is really a place for you to be happy. You don’t have to hate what you are or deny your nature. You’ll be alright, and I’ll be there for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was kinda strange when you thought about it, how things basically went back to normal, for you at least. You had friends, you were doing well in your class, and Jason was around. It’s almost as if nothing had changed, but it was in those moments, when you took a good look at your surroundings and your life that the truth seeped in.

When you got to your room you laid in bed, staring at your phone. You wanted to call your parents, but you knew that was impossible. They had been ripped away from you, without even saying goodbye. You couldn’t help the tears, not just cause you missed them but because you also hated them for what they had done to you. Your emotions could be such a mess when you ended up with these thoughts.

Once you had calmed down, you found yourself staring at your phone. You wiped away the tears, pulling up Key’s number. You weren’t sure why you wanted to call him, but you just wanted to talk to someone else. In the end you decided to text him instead of call, asking if he was available and if he could stop by. You half expected him to be busy, but he texted back that he’d be around soon. When he arrived you met him in his car, parked where you had been dropped off the first time you got there.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

You couldn’t get a word out before the tears started falling. He didn’t say anything, just pulled you in for a hug and rubbed your back. He’s dealt with omegas before, especially when they were moved to the school after being in normal society. Regardless of their background, the change could be hard to take at times.

“I’m sorry…”

“I hate them.” You sobbed. “I never thought I would.”

“They did love you, they did this out of love for you, it’s important to remember that.”

“The laws are so unfair… but I guess it makes more sense… I still hate it.”

“They’re supposed to keep you safe, even if your parents loved you, they shouldn’t have been giving you suppressants, especially at such a young age.”

“I really can’t see then again… right?”

“I’m afraid not, it’s the rules, and your parents are serving their sentence.”

“They’ll be locked up for a long time.”

“A little less, I did put in a good word.”

“You did?”

“Despite breaking the law, I said you were well behaved and don’t harbor I'll feelings towards them, so what they did isn’t that criminal.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem. Now I don’t mean to pull a one eighty, but graduation is coming up and your birthday is soon too. We should celebrate.”

“How would we do that?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Like?”

“Wanna go out?”

“What?”

“Go off campus, into town, have some snacks, do some sight seeing. You’re not of age yet so it’s technically still safe for you.”

“But my scent…”

“I’ll be with you, so my scent can mask yours in a way.”

“It can?”

“Yup, I can scent mark you if you want.”

“No, that sounds way weirder, but… going out sounds nice.”

“Then it’s settled, buckle up.”

“You’re not gonna tell the school?”

“It’ll be our little secret, besides we’ll be back before curfew.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The nearby town wasn’t familiar to you in any way, so where the school was, wherever you were, it was probably far from where you once called home. Regardless, the town was calm and quiet, so there wasn’t anything to worry about. Key left the car by a park, taking you on a little sightseeing tour. It seemed like he came by the town often, so he knew where to take you.

He bought you a lot of snacks, treating you to anything you wanted. Even took you shopping, letting you get some plushies and other decorations for your room. You wind up back at the park, sitting on a bench and watching the water. The waves were so calming, but you couldn’t help but notice life going on around you. The townspeople going about their day, living their normal lives.

“Will I have a normal life?”

“Huh?”

“Everyone here… they live a normal life… it’s nice here… will I have a normal life too?”

“You’ll have something different, but it will be your own.”

You hung around for a while longer before he took you back to school, keeping his word on getting you back before dark. Your roommate asked where you had been when they finally came in for the night, you just said you were hanging out with a friend. Even if things had changed, you still had good things in life, and things to look forward to. Some you weren’t even aware of yet.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Would… would you like to go to prom with me?”

“We get a prom?”

Jason caught you off guard with the question, but the shock was quick to change to confusion. This was a school, and this was your last year, but the idea of a prom never crossed your mind until now.

“I saw some other students putting a sign up, and I asked… so yeah.”

“Oh wow…”

“We don’t have to like… be dating… I know we’re not supposed to, but I never thought I’d go to prom, or get to ask someone.”

You smiled. “I’d love to go with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Then you realized something. “Wait I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Oh… me neither…”

“Don’t worry about that.” The class president cut in. “There’s a nice town nearby, good shopping place. Different classes will be going and you guys can pick your outfits.”

“We’re allowed to go to town?” You were surprised. “Like for real?”

“As long as you have supervision. Come on, we gotta be dressed appropriately for prom, although you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks for the info.”

“No problem, hope to see you guys there.”

“So prom then?” You asked Jason. “You wanna go with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we need to discuss our outfits.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, my dress color, and your tie, and the corsage.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard.”

“I hope so.”

“It’ll be fun too, promise.”

The news was still settling in, but you were at least glad to know Key wouldn’t be in trouble if anyone found out about your day in town. Regardless, prom was another normal thing to look forward to, something to remind you that your life was still your own.


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn’t believe that you were actually going on a class trip, well, more like a school trip. Key had taken you into town before, you thought it was in secret, but apparently not. The townspeople were all really nice and welcoming. Apparently they were also well aware of the private school nearby, and the students that attended it. The town was probably what you’d call exclusive, as all its citizens were approved by the government to interact with omegas, young ones that is. You couldn’t really believe that, but it was hard to deny that bit of relief it was.

Being there, and not having to hide, it was a reminder of the past for you, and probably a sense of normalcy for everyone else. Since you were in town to get a dress for prom, at one point or another everyone went into the little dress shop the town had. There were so many to choose from, and of course the men also had suits to pick out. It was fun to try them on and get excited over how you and your friends looked. It may only be one night, but it was an important one nonetheless.

The dress you picked would be sent to the school, so you could spend the rest of the time in town to enjoy yourself. It was a good day overall, everyone enjoyed the time off campus, and no one wanted to go back. Of course you had to, some of the teachers wound up ushering everyone back before sundown. The energy the next day was very high, and everyone helped set up decorations. It was the party before the big graduation. Of course you were curious as to what came next, and even mentioned it to Key, but he told you to enjoy the present and not worry about the future, you were going to be okay.

All the girls basically gathered in the dorms hallways and lounges to help each other dress and do makeup, even the female alphas were allowed in for that occasion only. You didn’t know what to expect of the night though, it was going to be different than what you would have had back home, but mostly cause of the environment. You have nothing to compare it to really, so as long as it was a good night, that’s the memory that would stick.

As expected, like it’s ever any different, you all couldn’t go too wild while the staff were chaperoning the event. It wasn’t until you got to the gym that you could mingle with the boys. You were quite excited to see Jason, and getting the corsage was a lovely moment as well. It all felt perfect, and there weren’t any conflicts to worry about since everyone in school got along. You still blushed like crazy though once Jason got the courage to ask you to dance.

It was a dream to be dressed so nicely, and to be asked to dance, like being a princess. You weren’t expecting any surprises, so you were rather excited to see Key and the others come in, appropriately dressed for the occasion as well. You were happy, but at the same time a bit curious since it seemed that other students knew them as well. They seemed to be rather popular, and you didn’t necessarily want to join the crowds gathering around them.

“Why are you sitting alone?”

Key startled, nearly causing you to drop your drink. He laughed, but quickly apologized.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“I’m fine. I didn’t know you would be coming.”

“It was a last minute thing. We wanted to see you all dressed up for prom.”

“I see. I didn’t know you were popular around here.”

“Popular? Oh, no, we just visit often, a lot of agents actually do.”

“Visit?”

“Yeah. A group is gonna be assigned to one of them eventually, so it’s beneficial to come by and get to know them beforehand.”

“Oh… I’ve never seen any other agents before.”

“They usually only come to see those they’ll most likely be assigned. It’s best not to form relationships with strangers.”

“So… if you’re talking to me…”

“Yes, we’re assigned to you. Your birthday is coming up as well.”

“It is…”

“We should have a big celebration.”

“What can we even do?”

“You’ll see. How’s the night going?”

“It’s pretty fun.”

“You look lovely as well.”

“Thank you. I see you guys also have suits, go to parties often?” 

“We picked you up in suits, it’s our uniform.”

“Very fancy.”

“We work for the government, seems appropriate.”

“If you say so.”

“I do, now, can you spare me a dance?”

“You want to dance?”

“Why not, it’s prom, so come on, you only get one.”

You blushed when he offered his hand, and of course you took it. He was very much like a gentleman, and he knew how to dance too. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“Graduation is coming up… will you be there?”

“Of course.”

It was certainly a nice way to end the night, he even helped escort you to your room. No one went to bed that night though, just a lot of late night snacking and reminiscing.

♥♥♥♥♥

The next big thing for everyone was graduation. Prom was near the end but not quite, cause now everyone had to crack down on studying for finals. This wasn’t like normal school, you wouldn’t pass for the sake of passing, there would be no problem with summer school or even retaking a year if you failed. At least you could actually see the fruits of your effort, pass or fail, and everyone was pretty serious about their studying, and helpful to one another.

Taking the test was one thing, but the anticipation of the results with another. Everyone was anxiously waiting for their scores. That day was a relief to everyone, pass or fail, just to be done with it. Now of course came the big day, graduation. You always knew the day would come, but you never thought it’d be like this. You were happy, and always reminded yourself that this was a special day, even with its sad bits.

For some reason you found that you were nervous while on stage. It didn’t make sense at first, but then it dawned on you that you didn’t really know what came next. There was no college you were going to, or a summer job to take. All you knew was that you were going to be taken somewhere and looked after for the rest of your life. It wasn’t just nerves, it was also some fear, the fear of the unknown. You weren’t so sure you’d actually be able to get up when your name was called.

While trying to calm your nerves, you looked out into the crowd, and actually locked eyes with Key. He smiled and waved at you, pointing you out to the others. You knew he was going to be there but you didn’t expect to see him until after. His energy certainly helped calm your nerves, and you could enjoy the rest of the ceremony. Once it was over and you were let out into the courtyard you were swarmed by the boys, all of them wanting to take pictures with you in your gown.

“You look so pretty.”

“And smart too.”

“Don’t we all?” You laughed. “A lot of us graduated.”

“Yeah but we’re only looking at you.”

The whole school was having a big celebration, Key, and many other agents stuck around. Another night of celebration, you weren’t used to partying that much, but the atmosphere was always great. While everything was settling down you were enjoying some soda with Key.

“So… what next?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve graduated, and my birthday is in a few days.”

“Ah, that. I didn’t want to bring it up just yet.”

“It’s okay. Not knowing is just making me more anxious.”

“Well, maybe tomorrow you should start packing. It’s best to leave before you turn eighteen.”

“I see, where will I be going?”

“Some place nice.”

“Really?”

“I can’t say too much, sorry.”

“What about the others? Will I see them again?”

“Maybe. There are multiple places omegas can be sent to.”

“Oh, how many places are there?”

“I… I honestly don’t know. There’s usually one for every couple of regions.”

“Are they close to the region they come from?”

“Somewhat, but the higher ups ultimately decide where you go.”

“Has… has anyone ever stumbled upon one of these places? I heard they’re super secret.”

“You’ve never heard of anyone finding an omega care facility, have you?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“Tight security.”

“Something like that.”

“When will we go?”

“How about your birthday? We can spend the day in town, and head out at night.”

“What if you drink?”

“We don’t drink often, I can ask Onew to be designated driver too.”

“Okay, I can work with that.”

“Good. Now it’s getting late, you should sleep.”

“But it’s a party.”

“And? You gotta be tired, I don’t want you to suddenly pass out.”

“Alright, I’ll go.”

“I’ll take you up then.”

“See, you could have just carried me when I passed out.”

“Is that what you want?”

“No. Let’s just go.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You thought it might be weird to pack up your things, not like you had much, but you weren’t the only one. Since the underclassmen didn’t really have anywhere to go, they’d have a lot of activities to keep them busy over summer break. All those who graduated were packing and moving out as well.

“You think we’ll see each other again?”

“Maybe.” You said. “I’m certainly gonna miss you.”

“Me too, it was really great to have you as a roommate.”

You wound up alone, as your roommate was picked up before you. It was kinda lonely, and empty, but you didn’t mind, you had something to look forward to. The morning of your birthday you woke up to a knock at your door. You were still groggy so you didn’t register anything until you opened the door.

“Surprise!”

The boys held up a cake, starting to sing. You giggled, letting them sing and then blowing out the candles.

“Do you have any idea how early it is?”

“Gotta start the day right.”

“Are you all packed up?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, we’ll load it up, you just get in the car.”

“Coming.”

They had a whole day in town planned for you, and of course they had some gifts. You were moving, so some housewarming gifts were appropriate. They were all great, probably some of the best you had gotten in a while. You stayed out late and had a big dinner, it was just like being out with friends. Although you were having trouble staying awake as it got darker. You were dozing off in the restaurant, leaning against Key.

“I see someone’s tired. We should hit the road.” Key gently shook you. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Hm…”

Key took you in his arms and headed out, getting you into the car. The hum of the car wound up lulling you to sleep, and you completely forgot about what would await you when you woke up in the morning.

♥♥♥♥♥

You slowly opened your eyes, finding yourself leaning against Minho, Key at your other side. You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You were still in the car, nothing but trees surrounding you. The sun was up, so you could only imagine how long you’ve been on the road.

“Morning.” Minho greeted. “Here, have some water.”

“Thanks. Where are we?”

“Almost there.”

“Have we been on the road the whole time?”

“No, we’ve had a few stops, but you’ve been sleeping the whole time. You must have been tired.”

“I guess so.”

“You can go back to sleep, there’s not much to see around here.”

“You said we’re almost there, so no point in sleeping.”

“Alright, then I guess we can put on some music.”

It wasn’t long before you came upon these buildings. You stepped out of the car, looking up, and then glancing around. The building seemed out of place in the middle of nowhere, but definitely easy to protect, and hard to find. Key and Onew lead you inside and you were immediately hit with the scents of everyone near you, and they were all alphas. You immediately felt somewhat intimidated.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

Key took your hand and led you over to the elevator bank. Your eyes wandered around, seeing all the agents, but you didn’t really see any omegas. You went up to one of the top floors, and suddenly the place looked like a hotel, but the doors were pretty spaced out from each other. You went down the hall till Key stopped in front of a door, pulling out a key card and opening it. 

“This is your place.”

You came into a one room little apartment. There was some furniture, a TV, a little kitchen, but no stove, and your own room with a queen size bed. You were actually kinda impressed with how cozy the place was.

“This is mine?”

“Yup. The others will be up with your things soon.”

“So… how long will I stay here? Is this just my home forever?”

“More or less…”

“Huh?”

“It’s complicated and I can’t really explain everything right now.”

“So, what can you tell me?”

“I can give you a tour of the place. So come on.”

Key took your hand again and led you out of the room. He explained the the building you were in was the dorm building, and the one next door was the office. For the most part you’d stay in the dorms, and also go outside into the field. The center of the dorm building was where the cafeteria was located, along with game rooms, a library, and lounge. Above and below all that were the omega dorms, and the first couple floors, and top floors were where the alphas were located, keeping the omegas nice and safe in the middle.

You were shown the field, a lot of wide open space, and were told that you needed to have an alpha with you to go outside. It was just a precaution, and it didn’t have to be him. Your phone had been updated with all their numbers, so you could ask any of them to accompany you when you wanted. After the tour he took you back up to your room, and he explained the house rules to you. At ten the doors locked, so you wouldn’t be able to leave your room, and you had to scan your thumbprint to get in. 

You only had access to your room, and omegas weren’t allowed in each others rooms. Alphas had key card access to the rooms of the omegas they were assigned to, even after curfew, but he assured you they wouldn’t really barge in without prior notice. It was some tight security, and seemed like a lot of rules regarding the dorms, but you’d get used to them. When you got inside you saw your bags, so you could start unpacking. Key stuck around to help you.

“So… can I hang out with others?”

“Of course. There’s plenty of places to do that, just not your rooms.”

“Okay, so do I always need an alpha with me?”

“No, you can roam the recreational floors, and go to the cafeteria by yourself, you just need an escort when you go outside.”

“Got it.”

“And don’t be afraid to ask us any questions, don’t want you to get in trouble by accident.”

“What happens if I do cause trouble?”

“Best not to find out. Now I do have some paperwork to deal with, so I’ll leave you to get cozy.”

“So when will I see you again? Or any of you?”

“Whenever you want really, one of us can always make time for you if necessary.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ll see you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the same universe as For Your Safety, but lets say years before the events that take place with NCT. A fun little way to see how the system actually works, with its own twist. Our alphas here will be SHINee, and the pairing is with Key specifically, but we’ll get to that in later chapters. So this is kinda a prequel to Safety, so I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
